User talk:Harry Doddema
Welcome to my talk page. See the archive for past conversations. -- Harry A Founder's Return Just thought I'd say welcome back! Glad to have you with us again. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:19, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :Actually.. I really visit and use the site quite often. But right now you caught me at my weakest, and I succumbed to my Trek addiction ;) Oh, and I may be Founder, but we all know who really ran the Dominion :) -- Harry ''t'' 23:24, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::Welcome back person who shares my first name. "We pledge our loyalty to the Founders from now until death." --OuroborosCobra talk 23:26, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Martin Madden & similar articles Hi, Harry. Haven't seen you on in a few days, but it would be greatly appreciated if you could share your thoughts in the discussion here. As one of the founders of MA, I'd like to hear your opinion on what you believe should and should not be allowed on MA. Thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 11:55, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Actually, the discussion has now moved to Deleted scene#Forum:Deleted scenes: scripted, performed, filmed, canon?, so you may wish to comment there. :) --From Andoria with Love 14:12, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'll take a look at them tomorrow. Was away for the weekend. -- Harry ''talk'' 21:24, 17 December 2006 (UTC) What? --Bp 15:20, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :Where did you find those better quality NASA TV links? -- Harry ''talk'' 22:20, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::The 500kbps stream is on this page and the 1.2mbps stream I was told about on the #space IRC channel. --Bp 22:55, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Font Question Hello, I was curious, I noticed you did a few patch images for Patches seen in the Enterprise series. My question is, what is the font, and where were you able to find it? I guess that was two questions, heh.--Terran Officer 09:50, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :First of all, both of these items were in reality embroidered, so can't be 100% recreated with computer fonts. : :This is Microgramma D Bold Extended. : :This is Eurostile, which is basically a clone of Microgramma but with lower-case letters (although modern Microgramma has lower-case as well.. there's very little difference). The actual letters on the embroidered tag do not look like this font, but this font roughly fits the style and width of the letters. In the above image, I 'condensed' the letters some more by about 85%. -- Harry ''talk'' 10:49, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ::I've also had decent luck with a font called "palindrome", which was available for free in the 1990s. Both Palindrome and Eurostile have a lot of similarities to the Microgramma used first by Franz Joseph, and then the Star Trek: TMP artists who copied his work for that film (and, in the bold-extended form, all later movies and spinoffs). -- Captain MKB 17:55, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Source This image is currently listed as needing a source. Got one we can add to it? Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 23:44, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'll check it, think it's a scan from The Art of Star Trek. -- Harry ''talk'' 10:45, 15 February 2008 (UTC) JJ Abrams Interview Hi Harry, I'm on the Wikia Entertainment team and wanted to let you know about an upcoming interview between the memory-alpha community and JJ Abrams! People in the community can submit questions via talk page, Admins will determine the 10-20 best questions, we'll send the questions to Mr. Abrams, and he'll reply via email. This is a great opportunity to attract new readers and users to the wiki and should be alot of fun. More details are here: -- Karim (talk) 18:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Races of the Federation & Geocities G'day Harry! I tried to reply directly via Blogger profile but no luck. Hopefully, I've saved everything successfully. My "Rogues' Gallery of Andorians" and "Toon Trek", plus some action figure customizing pages and the Leslie Fish Andorians article are already restored at: http://andorfiles.blogspot.com/ My "Races of the Federation" pages and "TOS Lower Decks" were in need of major updates and I'm still thinking of the best way to present them within the confines of the blog format. Thanks for your concern! Therin of Andor 13:47, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the answer :) Actually, I found that there have been several attempts at saving the whole of Geocities. And look what I found! http://www.reocities.com/Area51/Station/1558/UFP1.html -- — Harry usr tlk 16:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) An accidental occurence Hello. I'm a fan of the quality work of this wiki, which i visit very often, and i wanted for a long time to be a contributor. But just out of curiosity i clicked the button which connected my facebook account with MA creating a new account for me here. But this is not what i wanted (having my real name and my facebook profile for all to see). Since you are an administrator of the wiki, can you please help me in deleting this account, so i can create another in a future time, as i would like it and start contributing to MA. Alternatively, is it within your power as an admin to delete it? (i won't take a personal offence i promise :-)) I apologize for the inconvenience User9872345 14:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Copied to User Talk:Sannse — Morder (talk) 14:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not dead, I'm just pining for the fjords ;) --— Harry usr tlk 12:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC)